Deja vú
by charlie jeani
Summary: Edward tiene una atormentadora culpa y jacob se ha dejado llevar por su lado animal despues de la muerte de Bella. Podra Renne Black la nieta de jake y bella, curar estas almas atormentada o solo se desatara la guerra entre los lobos y los vampiros?
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol del verano se escondía en el horizonte iluminando la playa donde la casita de madera se erguía confundiéndose con el paisaje. Dentro en la cocina una mujer de edad avanzada terminaba la cena mientras que una pareja de niños. Una niña de unos seis y un niño de cuatro correteaban jugando a las escondidas.

-René, Billy a comer antes de que su padre los recoja. – grito la abuela a lo que los niños llegaron a todo correr a la mesa, Billy ataco su plato con un hambre que parecía de días.

-Cuidado pequeño, nadie va a quitártelo.

-Abu, ¿de dónde es esta foto? – la pequeña niña de piel cobriza, pelo castaño y ojos chocolate llenos de curiosidad, le tendió sobre la mesa la vieja foto de un prado seco.

-esto, ¿de donde la sacaste?- La voz de la Abuela tembló un poco cosa que pasó desapercibida para sus nietos.

-se pegó en mi suéter mientras me escondía en el armario de tu habitación.

-no es nada nena es un viejo recorte de revista.

La mujer tomo con sumo cuidado la fotografía que tantos recuerdos le habían traído y se la metió en la bolsa.

A las ocho en punto la puerta sonó y los niños quienes después de cenar se había quedado dibujando sobre la alfombra corrieron a abrirle al visitante una mujer de aspecto amable y pelo negro hasta la cintura.

-Mis bebes- dijo abrazándolos y dándoles un beso a cada uno- ¿se portaron bien con la abuela?

-si mami, nosotros siempre- dijeron ambos componiendo sonrisas angelicales.

Después de una pequeña plática la mujer salió de la casita con los dos pequeños frente a ella.

-Will está en patrulla, y Jacob tuvo que ir a una reunión de consejo, es por eso que no llegan- le dijo la mujer a la anciana que los despedía desde la puerta.

-no te preocupes Lucy, tu madre me llamo hace un rato, Sam también está allí.

Los niños se despedían de la abuela desde las ventanas del auto que ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

-Adiós Abu Bella! Hasta mañana!

Gritaban mientras ella los despedía con una mano y con la otra acariciaba al foto que aun tenia en el bolsillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día lluvioso uno de los muchos comunes en forks pero hoy tenía un matiz de tristeza una pequeña familia se sentaba en la sala de espera del hospital había sido una dura semana, habían sufrido un golpe muy duro al enterarse de que el cáncer de la abuela había empeorado y no había nada que se pudiera hacer más que hospitalizarla.

-¿mamá puedo ir con la abuela?- pregunto la pequeña niña de ojos marrones, por el rostro de su madre resbalaba una lagrima, los doctores no les habían dado mucha esperanza.

-si mi amor, pero si esta dormida te regresas- la pequeña se bajo de las piernas de la madre donde estaba sentada y camino muy despacio hacia la habitación de la abuela, su padre le había dicho que en el hospital no podía hacer ruido.

-mi amor, deberías de ir a ver a tu padre- le dijo la mujer viendo como la pequeña niña entraba en la habitación.

-ya fui- respondió el hombre de piel rojiza y pelo castaño que sostenía a un niño muy parecido a el, el pequeño esta recostado en su hombro se había quedado dormido. – pero no quiso hablar con migo, esta en el boque, pero por lo que pude escuchar antes de que me obligara a regresar, piensa quedarse allí al menos que mamá…- se le había formado un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo. Su mujer paso la mano por su cabello una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Mientras tanto la pequeña cerraba la puerta con cuidado dándole la espalda a la cama de la abuela fue cosa de un segundo mientras la puerta hacia *click* un suspiro que era una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis asustaba a la niña que se giró para ver si a su abuelita no le pasara nada; la imagen que estaba frente a ella la confundió un hombre joven que tenía puesto una sudadera negra, aun asi unos mechones cobrizos asomaban por los bordes, estaba sobre ella y sus labios estaban unidos, era algo así como un beso pero había algo extraño, pero en un parpadeo de la pequeña el ya no estaba sin entender muy bien lo que había visto Renne se acercó a la cama de su abuela, a media que lo hacía no alcanzaba a ver, la cama era muy alta.

Como pudo se subió a la cama, su abuela estaba fría y pálida tenia los labios con pequeñas manchas de sangre y parecía que alguien la había mordido la pequeña se asustó tanto que soltó un grito que fue escuchado por todos.

Isabella Black fue una gran mujer para la tribu- decía un hombre vestido de negro, la lluvia caía sin cesar, los pequeños niños se aferraban a la falda de su madre, los cuatro se abrazaba muy juntos el dolor era visible en sus caras, el hombre del traje negro seguía hablando pero nada podía calmar el dolor, llego la hora de bajar el féretro y el ruido del llanto tomo protagonismo. Varios hombre empezaron a palear tierra; la gente se iba, dejando palabras de consolación para la familia, la última pala de tierra fue lanzada sobre la tumba mientras el aullido de un lobo desgarraba el aire.

-¿tienes hambre linda?- Renne estaba recostada en las piernas de su madre contemplando el fuego en la chimenea el pequeño Billy se había dormido hacia un rato.

-no mami quiero esperar a papá y al abuelo- la mujer beso su cabello ondulado.

-mi amor, debes entender, tu padre y la manada están haciendo lo imposible pero tu abuelito no quiere regresar-

-pero yo también estoy triste, mami y lo quiero aquí para abrazarme- la pequeña rompió a llorar, extrañaba mucho a su abuelo y no entendía porque se había ido a vivir al bosque.

La noticia de la muerte de Bella fue dada a los familiares minutos después de que la pequeña Renne encontrara a su abuela, al enterarse de la noticia Jacob había, literalmente, explotado de dolor y así transformado en un lobo rojizo corrió hacia el bosque, nunca lo había hecho pero esta vez la perdida le había dado el empujón para poder entregarse por completo a su naturaleza animal, corrió y corrió no sin antes ordenarle a la manada no seguirlo ya nada quedaba para el nada, ni siquiera sus nietos eran capaces de animarlo el solo pensar en el parecido de los ojos de Bella con los de la pequeña Renne le quemaba como acido.

Durante las semanas siguientes la búsqueda del jefe de la manada había sido inútil, no había rastro de el por ningún lado, el dolor de la perdida de sus abuelos había hecho que Renne se olvidara por completo del desconocido de la capucha, simplemente recurría a ella en sueños como vagos recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos como para atreverse a profundizar en ellos.

Los días se hicieron semanas y la vida en la push regresaba a ser la de siempre, solo que ahora la tribu tenía una nueva leyenda sobre el hombre que abandono su condición de humano a causa del dolor.

* * *

Hola gracias por leer les dejo otro cap. preguntas? entonces pulsa el boton de review xD

love charlie


	3. Chapter 3

-RENNE BAJA YA!- la voz de su madre la sobresalto, se había quedado dormida sobre el viejo ordenador mientras terminaba una tarea, se despavilo y bajo las escaleras corriendo, saltando el ultimo escalon.

-lo siento má. Me quede dormida- vio la cara de emoción de su madre y sonrió. -¿Qué sucede?.

-tienes correspondencia-dijo emocionada señalando un sobre grande y amarillo que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. –es de Darmounth.

Muy emocionada ella cogió el sobre iba a abrirlo pero luego lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-lo abrire cuando venga papá del trabajo.

-no seas boba, me muero por saber, mejor le damos la noticias.

Ella sonrió a su madre y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el sobre su madre retorcía una esquina del delantal detrás de ella con nerviosismo, la mano le temblaba cuando saco la carta del sobre.

Estimada señor (ita) Black:

Es con profundo agrado que le comunico que su aplicación para la beca que ofrece la universidad para que termine sus estudios de medicina, fue aceptada por el comité, le esperamos el día…

Lo demás lo dejo para después, se giró con una gran sonrisa y grito. –ME ACEPTARON! ME ACEPTARON! Mientras que ella y su madre saltaban por toda la casa, cuando Billy regreso de la escuela repitieron el mismo escándalo, y tres horas después todo La Push se enteró que la hija del jefe había sido aceptada en Darmounth.

En la universidad habían sido muy generoso, le dieron los billetes de avión, y le aseguraron que la comida y su hospedaje serian costeados por la universidad, nadie entendió porque la generosidad, pero como dicen por allí, a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente.

Para cuando el otoño llego ella ya estaba asentada en un pequeño apartamento dentro del campus y lista para iniciar las clases, se sentía cohibida, no era muy buena con las relaciones sociales aunque fácilmente encontraba gente amable haya donde fuera. Se comunicaba con sus padres dos veces al día por el internet ya les había enviado fotos del campus y de su apartamento.

El primer día de clases llego y ella se sentía vomitar, subio corriendo y sin mirar a nadie hasta su clase, se había aprendido el mapa del campus para no tener que pedir ayuda. El lunes por la mañana tenia Biologia como primera asignatura, entro con el pelo cubriéndole la cara, era algo que solia hacer cuando le daba mucha vergüenza, un gesto aprendido de su abuela Bella, se lo había enseñado cuando Caleb Ataera, le había dado por molestarla en el kínder.

-así no te vera si le sacas la lengua- le había dicho sonriendo, suspiro, ella era la razón de que estuviera estudiando medicina, quería salvar a las personas que tuvieran esa enfermedad.

Se había sentado hasta el fondo y a medida que sus compañeros llegaban a la clase la miraban y murmuraba, lo cual la hizo sentir incomodísima, aunque como toda una Black siguió erguida y con la mirada desafiante. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que la clase comenzara, entro en ella un muchacho alto y de movimientos sueltos, ojos dorados y cabello obrizo. A Renne le pareció uno de los muchachos mas guapos que había visto hasta ahora sus mejilla se colorearon cuando sus ojos de repente y casi con violencia se posaron en los de ella.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos, esos dos pozos color chocolate que tanto lo habían atormentado de haber podido hubiera roto a llorar allí mismo habría gritado por el dolor que lo consumia, al volver a ver la luz resbalarse por el sedoso cabello castaño, SU sedoso cabello castaño, un lastimero gemido escapo de su garganta cuando un leve sonrojo, tan parecidos a los de su Bella tiño sus mejillas, esa incredulidad he inocencia lo taladraban en su mirada ella se miraba confundida ¿Quién era el y porque la miraba así? ¿Por qué es mueca de angustia en su cara? ¿Por qué la necesidad de abrazarlo y consolarlo era tan grande? Esa y mil pregunta se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Renne, mientras el desconocido despertaba en ella un recuerdo, algo que no podía traer a su mente claramente un viejo sueño olvidado, fue solo un segundo el segundo en que sus miradas estuvieron conectadas el giro para no tener que verla El dolo fue demasiado, el agujero en su pecho amenazada con hacerlo morir allí mismo por lo doloroso que era ver a esa suave criatura, en que estaba pensando cuando le rogo a Carlisle ayudarlo en esta locura, él no era tan fuerte. Una ráfaga soplo por la venta detrás de ella llevándole el dulce olor de su sangre, pero había algo allí un filo animal en su olor, la herencia lupina de su abuelo, esto lo hizo arder en rabia y con un giro salió de la clase.

-¿A dónde cree que va señor Cullen? ¿Señor Cullen?- el maestro lo llamaba pero él ya estaba lejos.

-no puedo hacerlo Alice me voy- decía mientras metía unas cuantas cosa a una mochila y las metía en el baúl de su Aston Martín

-_eres un estúpido Edward Cullen y lo sabes, como puedes dejarla ir de nuevo y por la misma estupidez- _la cantarina voz de su hermana taladraba sus oídos mientras se dejaba caer rendido en el garaje.

-que quieres que haga, tu no la viste Alice es…igual a Isabella-dijo con la voz afectada por las lagrimas que no podía derramar.

-_Bella-_ lo corrigio Alice desde el otro lado con la misma voz, haber perdido a su mejor amiga había sido un duro golpe, nunca había vuelto a reir como antes, el soltó un sollozo al escucharla corregirlo, como tantas veces ella lo había hecho con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, sus dulces dulces labios.

-tu quieres matarme-

-_no Edward tu eres el que quiere matarse de angustia-_ y sin mas colgó el teléfono dejándolo mucho peor que antes.

Sus ultimas palabras le quemaban como acido. "_Te amo Edward siempre será así." _Sus suaves manos delizandose por su cabello mientras el mordia al fin su suave piel devorando su vida, lo ultimo que ella había querido entregarle, perdonándolo por todo y pidiéndole perdón por no haberlo esperado., grito con todas sus fuerzas y estampo su puño en la pared se odiaba, se odiaba, por haber recordado, por haber insistido para que le otogaran esa beca a ella y sobre todo se odiaba porque sabia que Alice tenia razón y era un idiota que se condenaba a si mismo a una eternidad de agonía.

* * *

lamento lo cortito, ¿que les parece? dejamos que Edward tenga su final feliz?

si: oprime el boton de Review this chapter

No: oprime el boton de review this chapter

las quiero

besos charlie


	4. Chapter 4

El bosque era un lugar frio y verde en esta parte del país, un enorme lobo color rojizo se paseaba por entre los arboles olfateando el musgo que crecía en los árboles, desde hacía muchos años era habitual verlo merodeando por allí, no era agresivo pero los habitantes de la península olimpyc prefirieron guardar sus distancias.

Nadie sospechaba siquiera la verdadera historia de este animal, que no era un animal para nada, aunque quizá y con el tiempo había perdido un poco de su humanidad. En algún momento de su vida, el gran lobo, como lo llamaban en las leyendas, tuvo un nombre, el cual no podía recordar. Había tenido un padre, pero su cara era ahora confusa en sus pensamientos. Había tenido hijos y nietos, pero sabía o no quería recordar porque pensar en ello lo hacía lloriquear de dolor, el dolor, es gracioso como la vida toma lo que nosotros esperamos que sea una solución y nos entrega una carga.

Las emociones eran más llevaderas en ese gran y peludo cuerpo pero no desaparecían por completo, porque se sentía incompleto y lo peor de todo el asunto es que su mente había bloqueado la razón, si quizá tuviera un porqué de ser o sentir lo que sentía, todo hubiera sido más fácil o al menos tendría una razón, pero no, la vida se había llevado los recuerdos dejando solo esa inmensa sensación de vacío.

Los años pasaron y la vida del gran lobo no fue más que monótona, comía simplemente porque su sentido de supervivencia no lo dejaba morir, corría solo por mantenerse en movimiento le gustaba ser arriesgado, solía meterse con animales más grandes porque había averiguado que sanaba rápido, en fin su vida siempre iba igual, pero claro las cosas siempre cambian para bien o para mal nadie lo sabe.

Así como nadie sabe porque ese soleado día de julio el gran lobo decidió por fin seguir su camino más allá de la frontera con Canadá, el calor no le gustaba, o porque sin ningún tipo de razón siguió su camino hacia las heladas tierras de Alaska.

Como dije antes nadie lo sabe, pero algo si era seguro y algo muy fuerte pasaría, porque por primera vez en doce años un sutil aroma demasiado dulce a sus fosas nasales, iban hacer que el lobo recordara algo o más bien un apellido.

Cullen…

* * *

Hola! gracias por leerme, lamento que este no sea tan largo como los testamentos que suelo escribir. XD pero tenia que contarles esto primero.

solo les dire que la vida tranquila del gran lobo se ha acabado.

besos

charlie

p.D: TEAM EDWARD! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

Me he quedado sentado en el garaje con la espalda apoyada en el viejo volvo plateado que tantos recuerdos me traía, la cara de Renne. (Su cara) flotaba frente a mis ojos, era un milagro que la vida me la haya regresado y yo estoy aquí sentado como… cual fue la palabra que Alice utilizo? A si idiota. Estoy aquí sentado como idiota cuando podría estar recuperando mi felicidad una nueva determinación nació en mi pecho y me levante con un fluido movimiento, esta vez pelearía para tener a mi ángel de regreso y ahora nadie nos separaría.

Con mi renovada esperanza empecé a dar vueltas por la casa, pensando en que cosas le gustaban a mi ángel que yo hiciera y una punzada de añoranza ataco mi corazón cuando recordé su pequeño ceño fruncido cada vez que yo mencionaba regalarle algo. Así que decidí hacer algo yo mismo, algo sencillo, sonreí cuando la idea floto en mi mente. Yo sabía que le gustaría.

Renne POV

Camina por el campus absorta en mis apuntes de anatomía, solo levantaba la mirada cuando escuchaba mi nombre y simplemente saludaba con la mano al que había gritado sin parar mi camino, me había vuelto muy popular en el campus todos me conocían y muchos chicos me habían invitado a salir, yo simplemente disfrutaba de la atención sin decirle si a ninguno, pero tampoco siendo una cualquiera con una sonrisita y un pestañeo faltaba para mantenerlos felices.

Llegue a mi clase con el tiempo justo para sentarme en una de las mesas del frente, puse toda la atención posible pero me encontraba cansada y solo podía pensar en la cama que me esperaba en casa, fui la primera en salir y tuve que rechazar varia invitaciones a fiestas en mi camino de regreso después de todo hoy era viernes.

Llegue a mi casa rápidamente y como no, mi torpeza me hizo botar la mochila mientras buscaba mis llaves, tirando mis libros y bolígrafos por el suelo. Bufe y me agache para poner todo de vuelta en la mochila y encontré una rosa roja sobre el tapete. Mire en todas direcciones esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera Mason, un chico guapo que me perseguía sin importar cuantas veces le dijera que no, pero la calle estaba a oscuras y la única luz parpadeaba tenebrosamente, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentir que alguien me observaba y entre a toda velocidad en la casa cerrando de un portazo.

Edward POV

Había dejado la rosa sobre el tapete de la entrada, esperaba que ella no la pisara. La vi aparecer por la calle venia tarareando una canción, yo me había subido a un árbol frente a su casa, y sonreí mientras mi pecho se llenaba de añoranza cuando su torpeza la hizo tirar todas sus cosas. Fue hasta ese punto que se fijó en la rosa, me enfoque en mirar en sus pensamientos, eran débiles pero ahí estaban, como un pequeño murmullo, vi la cara de un chico y una ola de celos barrio mi cuerpo cuando la note sonreír, un leve gruñido escapo de mis labios. Y ella miro a la calle "desierta" pude ver el miedo en sus ojos y como se apuraba a entrar en su casa.

Estuve meditando toda la noche sobre esto estaba feliz al fin mi ángel era precavido, decidí darle un segundo regalo, esta vez pensé en un libro sabia donde se sentaba en química, lo dejaría a ir pero esta vez firmaría como un admirador secreto.

El lunes siguiente me escabullí en el salón de química, sabía que se sentaba cerca de la ventana así que deje el pequeño paquete ahí.; había elegido Cumbres Borrascosas, recordaba que ese era el favorito de mi ángel después de Romeo y Julieta.

Renne POV

Mi amiga Charlotte y yo íbamos hablando sobre una tarea mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares en la clase de química, inmediatamente me percaté de que había un pequeño paquete sobre mi mesa de laboratorio, lo gire y un pequeño papel blanco cayó, Charlotte soltó una risita mientras me quitaba el papel de la mano y leía:

-Espero te guste. Con amor: tu admirador secreto uyyy Ren otro admirador secreto, ¿Qué vas a hacer con este?

Negué con la cabeza, Charlotte era un poco curiosa, y le encantaba armar castillo en el aire. Abrí el paquete era un libro reconocí el título, mi abuela siempre lo leí a mí me daba terror más al final cuando los personajes principales morían de la forma más trágica y espeluznante, recuerdo que el libro de mi abuela tenía una ilustración que me causaba pesadillas, con un ligero estremecimiento deje el libro en mi mochila y me dedique a pensar quien sería el detallista.

Me tarde lo sé y lo lamento

Amo sus comentarios :D gracias.

En el próximo cap, el primer encuentro entre Edward y Renne

Besos

Charlie


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas lamento haberme tardado tanto pero este fic me tiene sudadno la gota gorda :S pero no desesperen que esto no acaba aqui . les recuerdo mi blog que esta en mi perfil para que leean las biograifas de los personajes y vean las fotos.

besos

Charlie

* * *

Renne POV

Toda la semana había estado recibiendo todo tipo de regalos desde rosas rojas hasta libros y cd con melodías en piano, había iniciado una investigación sobre mi admirador secreto a base de esto pero nadie parecía tocar el piano en todo el campus.

Los detalles eran muy bonitos pero en realidad a mí no me gustaba ese tipo de música y las novelas románticas se me hacían un tanto repetitivas, yo era muy poco para la lectura mi afición era el cine aun así prefería las viejas novelas de misterio donde la protagonista no era una delicada damisela sino una guerrera.

-esto estaba en el buzón- me dijo Violet, mi compañera de casa el lunes por la mañana, había dejado un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa.

-gracias Viv- dije bostezando y abriendo el paquete con pereza, que quedó reducida a cenizas en cuanto vi la elegante invitación dentro, no estaba impresa, pero la letra dentro era tan estilizada que parecía una invitación para ver a la Reina.

Adentro daba las indicaciones para llegar a un campo algo alejado del campus donde supuestamente me esperaba una cena romántica, patrocinada por mi admirador secreto.

-conozco esa letras- exclamo Violet quien se había parado detrás de mí y leía la invitación igual de sorprendida que yo. –oh por Dios es la letra de Edward Cullen.

-¿Edward Cullen? El inadaptado social que parece modelo de jeans. – dije mirándola de manera sugerente, ella rio escandalosamente.

-en efecto el mismo, wow Renn eres tan afortunada, el mega bombón de Edward Cullen es tu admirador secreto.

-hmmm ya veremos si le quito lo antisocial- dije viendo la invitación y pensando en el estudiante misterioso de mi clase de química.

La mentada cita romántica estaba programada para el viernes por la noche y no sé si era porque yo estaba más alerta pero me pareció notar los penetrantes ojos amarillos de Edward Cullen sobre mí en más de una ocasión.

Edward POV

Había ignorado todas las advertencias de Alice, ella no sabía cómo yo lo que le gustaba a mi ángel, solo había tomado una de sus ideas y la cena romántica estaba fijada para el viernes, al fin recuperaría a mi alma gemela y no podía creerlo, como un monstro como yo podía llegar a tener una segunda oportunidad.

La sema previa a nuestra cita note como mi ángel estaba más atento a mí, sus pensamientos eran un tanto confusos y en un volumen muy bajo me hizo recordar a Charlie, y me regocije internamente al saber que por lo menos esta vez mi ángel no era una muda mental como ella solía llamarse a sí misma.

…

Finalmente la cita llego, todo estaba listo para cena romántica. El, la esperaba parado junto a la mesa con un elegante traje negro, ella por otro lado caminaba por la acera, sus pasos haciendo eco en la calle. Llevaba un pantalón que se apretaba a su cuerpo de una manera imposible delineando sus exóticas curvas, una blusa blanca con un escote discreto pero provocador y una chaqueta verde, todo a juego con sus tacones de vértigo color café los cuales portaba con una elegancia heredada de su madre.

El al verla acercarse no pudo más que sobresaltarse y gruñir por lo bajo, era perfecta como siempre, pero había una sensualidad que él no recordaba pero que le encanto.

Ella no había podido evitar una sonrisa cuando lo vio parado esperándola, el eran malditamente guapo, sonrió, con una sonrisa lobuna.

-buenas noches admirador secreto- su voz sonó baja, ella sabía quién era y lo que provocaba así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-buenas noches bella señorita- respondió el, su cara, sus movimientos y sus pensamientos lo habían dejado pasmado pero no por algo tenía más de ciento cincuenta años, ella ni siquiera pareció notar como sus ojos se oscurecían, ni el gruñido que hizo temblar sus labios, labios que moría por fundirse en los suyos una vez más como la última fatídica vez.

-me encantaría conocer la identidad del chico que se encuentra en las sombras- dijo con voz divertida mientras se acercaba más a donde él se encontraba.

El simplemente dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa torcida, le encantaba esa nueva actitud por parte de su ángel. –Edward Cullen a sus pies señorita.

Todo era un juego para ambos, ella creyéndolo un casanova y el pensando que todo esto era su forma de aligerar la tensión por el tiempo transcurrido.

Pronto él estaba apartando la silla para que ella tomara asiento, para luego sentarse frente a ella con una sonrisa imborrable en los pálidos labios.

-¿tocas el piano?- pregunto ella después de percatarse de la suave música del fondo.

-así es, la canción que estaba en el primer disco, la compuse especialmente para ti.- Renne sonrió recordando las notas de la canción era como una canción de cuna pero había cierto aire de pena, remordimiento y felicidad Todo al mismo tiempo.

La cena ya está sobre la mesa, y mientras ella saboreaba los deliciosos raviolis el fingía comer perdido completamente en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Lamentablemente la noche pasó demasiado rápido y ambos aun envueltos en el hechizo que solo la reina Mab pudo haber dejado sobre ellos, confundiendo y obsesionando. Se fundieron en un necesitado y apasionado beso, antes de que con una última sonrisa ella entrara en su casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas ya estoy de vuelta y lamento haberme tardado tanto, esta fue la historia que ustedes eligieron para actualizar en mi blog (pueden verlo en mi perfil) espero les guste :D

Besos

Los meses habían pasado volando las brisas de otoño se habían ido dando paso a la nieve que se amontonaba en las ventanas y afuera de las puertas del elegante campus, pero en realidad no importaba ya que las clases había terminado hacia una semana y ahora los alumnos se encontraban en sus hogares celebrando la navidad y disfrutando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones, bueno al menos los afortunados.

Renne Black por otro lado estaba sentada en la sala de su apartamento con un libro en las rodillas y la cabeza a poyada en el pecho de su novio el guapísimo Edward Cullen.

-Me gusto más la película- dijo cerrando el libro y levantándose para estirarse. – ¿tienes hambre?

Edward negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que la película es mejor?- pregunto Edward siguiéndola a la cocina ella ya había desaparecido dentro del refrigerador.

-Simplemente el libro es demasiado… meloso en la película hay más acción además la actuación de Ewan McGregor como el Camarlengo fue verdaderamente magistral- El negó con la cabeza y lo dejo correr, ella cerro el refrié después de haberse comido casi medio paquete de salchichas y lo vio sentado todavía con cara de contradicción, mastico lo que tenía en la boca y se acercó a él sentándose en su regazo y poniendo sus brazo alrededor de su cabeza.

-no te enojes, mi amor. ¿Sí?- el, la mira a los ojos mientras siente como la ponzoña se acumula en su boca y la garganta se seca. Ella sin percatarse de esto se acerca a su oreja y le da un beso, un escalofrió más por sorpresa que por otra cosa recorre la espina de Edward mientras Renne sigue con su trabajo trazando un camino por su mandíbula hasta besarlo, un beso profundo y hambriento. Dejando de lado la sorpresa Edward le responde al beso, su autocontrol ya no es el mismo y ahora puede disfrutar más de este tipo de actividades además que el aroma de la sangre de su ángel no es tan potente como antes, el teléfono en su pantalón vibra y el gruñe contra los labios de Renne mientras pone un poco más de presión en el agarre alrededor de su cintura, pero el teléfono no se da por vencido.

Renne mete su mano en el pantalón de Edward y saca el aparato y sin separarse más de lo necesario lo apaga.

-listo nadie más nos va a molestar- lo besa de nuevo y Edward sonríe contra sus labios.

-es mi hermana, no va a rendirse hasta que le conteste, es capaz incluso de viajar hasta aquí.- él se levanta y la deposita suavemente en el suelo. –te llamo en la mañana ¿sí?

-claro nos vemos entonces- se besan de nuevo pero esta vez es algo suave más como una despedida rápida.

El sale por la puerta mientras ella regresa su atención a la comida. En su camino hasta el auto Edward vuelve a encender el aparato que al instante comienza a vibrar de nuevo.

-Hola Alice- dice con voz cansada mientras entre en el auto y pone las llaves en el contacto sin llegar a encenderlo.

"_sabes que odio que me dejes colgada en el teléfono, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo Edward Cullen o yo misma iré por ti y te arrancare las piernas"_

-Terminaste con tu mala imitación del padrino-silencio del otro lado de la linea- bien ahora dime ¿Por qué la insistencia en hablar conmigo?

"_Sabes porque llamo Edward estamos preocupados por ti"_

-No tienen porque- gruñe enojado. –no estoy haciendo nada malo.

"_Edward cuando vas a entenderlo ella no va a remplazar a…"_

-¿y quién dijo lo contrario? Yo no estoy remplazando nada, solo recupero el tiempo perdido- más silencio del otro lado de la linea pero esta vez era diferente, Alice no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando lo que más temía se estaba volviendo realidad.

"_Hermano tu no… digo tu sabes que Renne no es…"_

-no quiero volver a tener esta discusión con tigo Alice, sabes que si accedí a contestar tus llamadas era con la condición de que no tocaras el tema de Renne- y sin decir nada más le colgó.

Del otro lado de la linea Alice estaba en Shock tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja aun.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto una preocupada Esme a su lado. -¿va a regresar?

-No, al contrario.

-Habla claro Alice por favor- exigió una molesta Rose

-Edward está mal, eso es lo que quiero decir, cree que la hija de… Bella –aun le costaba decir el nombre de su mejor amiga en voz alta- y Jacob es una reencarnación de ella y que esto es como una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo sabía tantos años de abstinencia tenían que pasarle factura algún día.- dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza.

-Emmett por favor esto no es una broma- dijo con severidad Esme y este callo.

-Hay que hacer algo, esto puede crear conflictos con la tribu y una guerra en este momento no es una opción-Dijo Jasper después de unos segundos de silencio e hizo un movimiento instintivo para quedar más cerca de Alice.

-Alice ¿Edward ya le confeso a Renne lo que es? –pregunto Carlisle que había estado callado hasta ese momento

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Bien no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, ¿Podrías seguir llamándolo? No lo presiones solo convéncelo de que no se lo diga aun.

Alice volvió a asentir.

-es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, Jasper tiene razón y si nos movemos demasiado rápido podríamos atraer la atención de la manada que por lo que deduzco aún no saben nada.

La familia entera estuvo de acuerdo cada uno preocupado por un motivo diferente pero todos sintiendo pena por Edward al mismo tiempo y preguntándose que habrían hecho ellos si se encontraban en esa posición.

Mientras a kilómetros de allí Renne había terminado de comer, había metido el libro de Ángeles y demonios en una caja bajo su cama donde tenía más libros (regalos de Edward) y había puesto la película del mismo título, su discusión anterior con su novio le había despertado las ganas de volver a ver la película.

Y mientras miraba como el caos de desataba en las calles del vaticano su criterio anterior se reforzaba, en definitiva le gustaba más la pelicula.

El teléfono sobre la mesita de noche sonó y ella un con la vista fija en la pantalla lo tomo sin ver el indicador.

-¿Alo?

-Renne no puedes perderte esto- el sonido de una fiesta al fondo la hizo sonreír y desviar su atención.

-Mason, armaste una fiesta sin mi pedazo de idiota. Sabes que eso es ilegal.

La risa cantarina de su amigo al otro lado de la linea, la hizo sonreír mientras entraba a su habitación y buscaba en su armario algo que ponerse.

-entonces deslízate hasta aquí preciosa, esta fiesta necesita de su reina.

-claro ¿Dónde es?

-lado norte del campus, solo sigue la música y cuando veas a Loretta en bikini con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana llegaste.

Soltó una carcajada mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones ajustados, ya tenía la blusa y la chaqueta puestas.

-¿Loretta empezó sin mí? Bien estoy ahí dentro de 10 minutos.

Colgó y se puso las botas de tacón que eran sus favoritas metió todo en su bolso y bajo a la sala corriendo tomo sus llaves y el teléfono apago la televisión y justo entonces lo pensó ¿debía llamar a Edward y pedirle que la acompañara? Se lo pensó unos minutos con el teléfono en una mano y las llaves del auto en la otra. Nah seguramente le diría que no como las otras 50 veces que lo había invitado.

Salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo y con una gran sonrisa e la cara, la casa se quedó en silencio cuando el sonido del auto se perdió en la noche, las tuberías crujían mientras la calefacción hacia un sonido raro. El teléfono que Renne había dejado sobre la mesita de café junto a la puerta empezó a sonar, una… dos… tres…

"_Llamaste a la casa de Violeta y Renne en este momento no podemos contestarte porque estamos en clase o en el caso de Viv vagando por ahí… hey… en fin deja tu mensaje después del tono" BIP_

**Renne mi amor lamento llamarte tan tarde pero tenemos noticias geniales que contarte llámanos en cuanto puedas por favor, te amos princesa besos. **

Con otro bip la cinta dejo de grabar mientras un pequeño botón rojo parpadeaba en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola lectores hoy no me tarde tanto ¿o sí? Les dejo otro capítulo para que lo disfruten aún no sé cómo va a acabar esto pero no creo que falte mucho para el final. Les recuerdo mi blog donde tengo biografías y fotos de estos y otros de mis personajes.

Declaimer: Algunos de los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen son propiedad de la señora Meyer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No cabías de la emoción, desde aquella madrugada en que al llegar a casa encontraste un mensaje en la contestadora donde tu madre inmediata mente la llamaste y después de una conversación que dejo un calor hogareño en tu pecho te animaste a unírteles en navidad, era esto para lo que habías estado ahorrando, así que la sonrisa no se te había borrado de la cara, aun cuando el tozudo de tu novio se opusiera alegando que era tu primera navidad con él, pero esto no estaba a discusión y él tuvo que ceder.

El día indicado llego y Edward te acompaño al aeropuerto, te molestaban las miradas lascivas de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí así que le plantaste un beso que nada tenía que envidiar a las películas románticas que te gustaba ver los sábados por la mañana y con ese último beso de despedida subiste al avión, ebria de felicidad y completamente ajena al hecho de que ese sería el último beso entre ustedes.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle te encontraste con tu madre esperando por ti y después de los abrazos, besos y palabras dignas de ese tipo de reencuentros ambas partieron a casa donde para tu sorpresa y regocijo se encontraba tu abuelo, igual que siempre , incluso la sonrisa de dientes blancos que aunque había perdido su calidez seguía sintiéndose bien, se miraron por un momento, tu sabias lo que él pensaba y e porque de su sonrisa forzada, tu aspecto le recordaba a tu difunta abuela , así que sin pensarlo te lanzaste a sus brazos ante la mirada de la familia, lo que siguió después sucedió tan rápido que incluso hasta la fecha aún te sorprende la rapidez con que tu vida ideal se fue a la mierda cuando todo parecía mejorar.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- gruño tu abuelo alejándose lo suficiente para verte a la cara. –Renne responde.

Lo miraste confundida –El nuevo perfume de rosas que mi compañera me regalo por navidad- contestaste casi tartamudeando viendo asustada su reacción.

-eso no, hueles a vampiro- gruño de nuevo alejándose de ti con un brusco movimiento.

-Papá eso es imposible- intervino tu propio padre mientras tu aun no salías de tu desconcierto, un vampiro, ¿Cuándo uno se te había acercado?

Tu madre camino hacia ti con el horror pintado en la cara, buscando en tu cuello alguna marca de mordida. Pero todos sabían que esas viles criaturas no atacaban sin matar y tan poco se acercaban sin atacar, al crecer en una tribu de licántropos y siendo la hija del jefe y alfa te habían criado con un firme desagrado por esas sucias sanguijuelas.

-Ella olía así después de salir con la sanguijuela- escuchaste el grito del abuelo, lo cual te saco de tus propios pensamientos, lo miraste confundida, mientras tu madre ahogo un grito.

-¿Renne como dijiste que se llamaba el chico que te pretende? –rodaste los ojos antes de responder, primero porque era imposible que Edward fuera un Vampiro y segundo por lo anticuada que sonaba la pregunta.

-Mamá por favor es imposible que Edward sea una sanguijuela- el nombre pareció volver a detonar algo dentro de tu abuelo porque volvió a tomarte por los hombros.

-¡¿Edward Cullen? Renne no seas incauta ese bastardo está intentando seducirte en venganza y así arrastrarte con él al infierno, él es el peor de las sanguijuelas- un balde de agua fría en esos momentos habría pasado inadvertido para ti, porque la verdad estaba tan clara que habías tenido que ser estúpida para no verla… _o enamorada_ dijo una vocecita desde tu cerebro.

Lejos de ahí una menuda chica estaba sentada en el techo de una enorme casa blanca, las piernas en loto y los ojos fuertemente cerrados hacían que su aspecto de duendecillo aumentara.

-¿ocurre algo Alice?- pregunto dulcemente una mujer que se había materializado de la nada junto a ella.

La pelinegra la miro indecisa, Esme que eran una madre sobreprotectora no era su primera opción para dar este tipo de noticias pero algo tenían sus dulces ojos amarillos, que no podía mentirle.

-No nos veo, Esme, a ninguno. Hace unas horas era simplemente Edward que parecía borroso, pero supuse que sería por la chica, pero ahora simplemente desapareció al igual que todos nosotros.

Su reacción fue lo que Alice se esperaba, horror, miedo y congoja cruzaron el rostro de la maternal vampira antes de rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la que consideraba su hija menor con sus fríos brazos, Alice recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la única madre que había conocido, dejándose consolar, porque como la vidente que era sabía que la guerra con los lobos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Edward había lanzado piedras al avispero y ahora solo quedaba esperar a ser picado y no acabar tan mal.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

Me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación, había sido un tonto al haberla dejado ir, tendría que haber sido mas persuasivo; mi teléfono empezó a sonar y yo lo ignore de nuevo, la foto el nombre de Alice parpadeaban en la pantalla, la enana era sumamente irritante en estos días, sabia que ella no veía a mi ángel (no entendía porque si ella era perfectamente humana) así que sabia que Alice no tenia información que me importara por lo cual iba a seguir ignorando sus llamadas que no nos hacían bien a ninguno de los dos.

Me tumbe en la cama con la vista fija en el techo y preguntándome ¿Dónde estaba mi ángel? Y si regresaría pronto las horas seguían desfilando en el reloj, burlándose de mi pena y carcomiendo mi paciencia.

NPOV

Mientras tanto a kilometro de ahí, a muchos muchos kilómetros una tribu se reunía en el salón principal del pueblo, los jefes de las grandes familias se sentaban en una larga mesa situada al frente de la concurrencia mientras que una hilera de corpulentos y altos hombres jóvenes se situaba en las orillas y en las puertas.

Todas las miradas sin embargo estaban fijas en el hombre que se sentaba en el lugar del jefe y al cual creían perdido o muerto, sin embargo nadie se fijaba en la cabizbaja figura en una de las esquinas, nadie a excepción de su embargo quien sentía mucha pena al ver a su hermana tan cambiada ya no se maquillaba como antes y sus ojos había perdido su brillo divertido y le daban mas ganas de matar a esa sucia sanguijuela que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia.

Mientras que en la cabeza e la chica se amontonaban mil ideas contradictorias los últimos días habían sido demasiados. Su abuelo le había contado la horrible historia de amor que su abuela había tenido con un vampiro (aun se negaba a llamar a Edward vampiro) y de como su abuelo la había salvado de que ese horrible ser le quitara su alma, al principio ella se había sentido enferma de solo pensarlo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida, su abuelo asegura que vampiro la acechaba a ella ahora, pero ella y Edward habían pasado mucho tiempo a solas y él nunca había intentado nada, sin embargo las señales estaban ahí, su palidez, lo frio de sus piel y el hecho de que nunca comía. Había estado ciega para no ver, oh tal vez no había querido ver había algo que bloqueaba sus recuerdos pero aun no sabia que era.

La sesión empezó cuando el imponente Jacob Black se puso de pie.

-Los hemos reunido esta noche aquí- su atronadora voz resonaba en la sala. –para discutir un gran problema de riesgo para la tribu.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato y un jadeo comunal resonó en la sala.

-Mi nieta tuvo un encuentro con un frio hace poco- ¨prosiguió Jacob dándole una mirada enojada a Renne quien se encogió en su asiento. Eso se había sentido como un fuerte regaño. –no se sabe las intenciones de la criatura pero por precaución nadie puede salir de la reservación o del área del tratado también impondremos un toque de queda y hasta que no matemos a la criatura nada cambiara-

Los miembros de la tribu no estuvieron muy de contentos al principio pero al final de muchas discusiones acordaron que seria lo mejor y que era necesario para el bien común así pues esa noche para las nueve en punto las calles se encontraban vacías.

Todos se encontraban en su casa incluso los Black en donde el ambiente no podía ser mas triste, Padre he hijo se reunían en la sala mientras la madre hacia café con lagrimas en sus ojos, Renne tumbada en su cama sentía como si un gran tren le hubiera pasado por encima y los contantes golpes en la puerta causados por su hermano no estaba ayudando, solo quería llorar pero ella nunca había sido débil y tampoco quería parecerse a esas niñas tontas que dan todo por un estúpido amor de secundaria así que tomo una decisión ignorando los constantes "Renne abre, hablemos" de su hermano al mismo tiempo que Edward desesperado se subía a su auto los dos con el mismo objetivo con el mismo propósito. Ignorando el mensaje de Texto que acababa de entrar y que quizá hubiera cambiado los acontecimientos de esa noche tanto como si Billy II no hubiera entrado sin permiso y hubiera descubierto la cama vacía y la ventana abierta, todo hubiera sido diferente y quizá el desenlace hubiera sido mas feliz pero las cosas pasaron así y esa noche cambiaria muchas vidas.

HOLA!

LAS DEJO CON OTRO CAP, ESTA CORTITO PERO ESQUE ESTO YA ESTA POR ACABARSE Y QUIERO DEJARLES MAS QUE 10 CAP :D UN BESOTE A LOS QUE COMENTAN Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN JAJAJAJA SE LES QUIERE IGUAL, RECUERDEN VISITAR EL BLOG DE MI PERFIL.

GRACIAS DE NUEVO


End file.
